1. Field of the Invention:
In general, the present invention relates to the production of carbon black and more specially to the use of the combustible components of tail-gas as a fuel for cracking hydrocarbons into carbon black at a high production rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One way of making carbon black is to burn natural gas to form hot gases, then contact hydrocarbons with these hot gases to crack the hydrocarbons into carbon black with tail-gas as a by-product. The tail-gas has combustible components (e.g. carbon monoxide and hydrogen), and non-combustible components (e.g. nitrogen, carbon dioxide and water). In one process, carbon black is separated from the tail-gas and part of the tail-gas is used to heat boilers or dryers. The rest of the tail-gas is vented to the atmosphere.
As the supply of natural gas becomes depleted and its cost increases, it becomes important to find a way of producing carbon black in a cheaper, more energy efficient method than the prior art process.